


Appetence

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: ~Requests~ [25]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: "As Minerva woke heading pounding, daylight far too bright, and a piece of costume jewelry adorning her finger, she came to a startling revelation; There’s nothing more frightening than having a dream come true."When Minerva finds herself married to a stranger after a one night stand, she runs away. However, the past never stays buried, and when they reconnect to rectify their mistake, Minvera finds herself inexplicably drawn to the other woman --against her better judgment-- and the feeling is mutual.
Relationships: Minerva Orland/Erza Scarlet
Series: ~Requests~ [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190266
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Fairy Tail Rarepairs, Femslash Fairies 2020





	Appetence

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: accidental marriage

As Minerva woke heading pounding, daylight far too bright, and a piece of costume jewelry adorning her finger, she came to a startling revelation; There’s nothing more frightening than having a dream come true.

Last night came to her in pieces, going out after a phone call with her father, which soon devolved into a longwinded lecture regarding her perceived shortcomings -- this time about marriage and the many refused arranged marriage proposals littering her desk (the irony was not lost on her) — subsequently pushing herself out of the apartment to a nearby club — concluding it all, after a few too many drinks -- and a far many more questionable choices -- by tying the knot with an absolute stranger.

The emerald gleamed in the sunlight. It suited her, even if it was a cheap imitation. She couldn’t possibly hold on to the trinket, especially when she had every intention of taking her own back. Once she extradited herself and it from the warm body wrapped around her, Minerva could make her escape. And after the paperwork was dealt with, forget the whole misadventure. 

Minerva’s necklace glittered, wrapped around the other woman’s finger. A finger attached to the hand belonging to the arm currently anchoring her in place, at the heart of her predicament. Retrieving it would be impossible, so why prolong the inevitable?

Carefully, prying the arm off, Minerva slipped out of bed. The stranger had a firm grip. Once on her feet, she took the opportunity to see what she was dealing with; toned arms claimed a pillow to take Minerva’s place, startling red hair splayed across the pillow, bruises blossoming along her neck. There were worse mistakes than spending the night a beautiful stranger.

The marriage itself? Doubtless, the ceremony was pure performance, and they merely exchanged jewelry. Neither of them was sober enough to sign a certificate -- they barely made it to the hotel room, especially with Scarlet insisting on carrying her over the threshold. 

Scarlet began to stir, and Minerva quickly left before she woke. 

Everything heightened as she hurried home. Minerva couldn’t stop the pounding of her heart; with any luck, Scarlet would forget their liaison instead of seeking her out.

* * *

A month later, Minerva’s unrepentant self-delusion came to haunt her in the form of a letter. Enclosed, her marriage certificate. No sooner than she received her wake call, she got ahold of an attorney.

“How exactly did this happen?” Rogue questioned over coffee. “And why did you wait so long?”

“Dreams tend to take on a life of their own.”

“Dreams?” He quirked his eyebrow. “This certificate tells a different tale.”

“I thought…” if there was a way to articulate her situation, it was lost on her. Fiddling with a sugar packet, she bit out, “that it was a one night stand.”

“How are you dealing with this?” His brow furrowed. “It takes skill to manage to get married when you’re that drunk --even with Fiore’s looser requirements.”

Minerva scowled into her drink. “Very poorly.” Perhaps it would have been best to ask for legal counsel from a hired attorney. Rogue was a lawyer --she would hard-pressed to find someone better-- but he was also her childhood friend. Only a glutton for pain would compound the humiliation of the situation; in the whirlwind of it all, she became that fool. Thankfully, he hadn’t teased, Rogue’s middle name could very well be discretion. 

“Considering the circumstances as long as the other party consents to it, we shouldn’t have any trouble getting this annulled.”

“You don’t mean that I’ll have to see her again?” As if the situation could become any more mortifying.

Rogue’s lip twitched as he attempted to fight back a small smile on her account. “That’s usually how it works.” He slipped his drink. “You appear before a judge, argue your case, and sign the paperwork.”

Minerva buried her head in her arms, resolving never to drink again.

* * *

Scarlet, _ Erza Scarlet _ \--that had to be a fake name-- ended up getting in touch with Minerva first. It was for the best; the last thing she wanted was to appear desperate. 

It would be a blatant lie to say she hadn’t thought of Scarlet --far too often-- before the letter. She was magnetic. Minerva found herself drawn to her once lover, soon to be ex-wife, in a way she had never felt attracted to anyone else. Once they saw each other again, the irrationality would die --she could toss out that trifling ring and forget the entire affair.

They decided to meet in a little whole in the wall cafe,  _ Fairy Tail _ \--perhaps, spelling was not the owner’s strong suit? She took a seat at an open booth by the door; if she needed to make a quick exit, then she would be perfectly positioned.

It was a homey little shop. A mahogany coffee bar ran perpendicular to the east wall. It’s location allowed wide-open windows along two walls, flowing natural light made it feel considerably larger. It felt timeless.

The waitress approached the table, cheerfully her platinum waves swishing, pen, and notepad in hand. “Hello, welcome to Fairy Tail!”  _ Mirajane _ , at least that’s what her name tag said. When she was a barista during college, she had a different name tag for every day of the week. “Have you decided yet?”

“Cafe au lait, please.”

“And if I could have my usual.” Scarlet slid into the other booth. Arms were rippling under her fitted leather jacket --if she planned to sneak off her best hope was squeezing through a bathroom window-- hair tied up in a messy ponytail. “It’s nice to see you again.” Directly a stiff nod in Minerva’s general direction.

Mirajane’s face lit up, “Minerva?” There was a glint in those cerulean eyes. “The fa--”

“Mira,” Scarlet cut in with what was nearly a whine. 

“Oh, it looks like my attention is needed elsewhere.” Mirajane peered across the cafe to where a blonde was waving her over. “Have fun!” She chirped, winking as she sauntered away. 

When Minerva looked across the table, Scarlet’s face was as red as her hair. 

Clasping her hands and straightening up, Minerva broached, “I suppose we should get started.”

“Yes -- of course.”

Scarlet seemed so confident that night, now? Not so much. She could benchpress Minerva, hell, she could benchpress Orga with ease from the look of it. Yet, here she was a stammering mess.

“I think we can agree,” Minerva carried on. “That this marriage occurred when we were not in our right minds--”

“Here.” Mirajane set her coffee on the table along with two slices of strawberry shortcake. “It’s on the house.” 

Scarlet was shaking her head as Mirajane went to attend to the other customers. “Please, ignore her, Mirajane enjoys meddling.”

“Noted. Now all we need to do is--”

“About that,” she cut in. “I know the situation isn’t ideal...but we have a connection --I can feel it-- and there’s no rea--”

Minerva’s heart nearly stopped when _Erza_ prompted it to skip a beat.“While that’s rather romantic. It’s also terribly misguided, I for one, refuse to tie myself to a stranger out of delusion.” She shot out of her seat. “I will see you in court.” Attempting to convince the other woman that the flush of her face was out of anger before storming off.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short oneshot...then it morphed into a longfic (>.<")  
> Thanks for reading! Any comments, kudos, etc. are always appreciated  
> If you're interested in what the ring looks like a picture can be found [here](https://www.etsy.com/listing/648365710/vintage-ring-emerald-bling-18k-gold?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=costume+jewelry+rings&ref=sr_gallery-1-5) and there's an [aesthetic](https://zaltylaw.tumblr.com/post/190886035086/relationship-erza-scarletminerva-orland-prompt)(*≧▽≦)


End file.
